<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black has always been my favourite Colour. by KanyesHennessyBottle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253729">Black has always been my favourite Colour.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanyesHennessyBottle/pseuds/KanyesHennessyBottle'>KanyesHennessyBottle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Infidelity, M/M, Magic, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanyesHennessyBottle/pseuds/KanyesHennessyBottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything Bella has gone through Jacob is trying his best with helping her. Edward is not making that easy. </p><p>Wars are brewing and it’s not just vampires and newborns. </p><p>How long can secrets be buried?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Paul Lahote, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by my favourite twilight fan fiction author - Frankiequinn13. All props go to her and her amazing twilight series called ‘Fault’</p><p>This is my first twilight fic</p><p>My grammar is tear-inducing so, please bear with me as I try and get better.  I’m from London so spellings may differ. Mistakes will be made, my apologies.</p><p>Hope you like it x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to leave.” Jacob quietly commanded as he finished tighenting on a new oil filter in a car he was fixing. He didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was standing behind him, the hairs on his arms already signalled what kind of creature was present. </p><p>Jacob growled low in his throat when the other person didn’t seem to have listened to what he’d said. The presence still remained right behind him. Jacob sighed and turned away from the car engine and staring directly into a pare of golden eyes that were focused intensely on him. </p><p>Jacob fixed him with a glare as he took a couple of steps forward to face the unwanted person straight on. “Cullen, you need to leave. I’m only going to say this one more time before I let the wolf do the talking. Everything you think you know, is wrong. This, this is wrong. You need to leave me alone.” His voice almost taking on a pleading tone by the end.</p><p>Edward continued to stare at him with that type of look Jacob could never describe. He didn’t like keeping eye contact with the vampire too long in general because that look always made him feel like he was being stripped to his bare bones. It was like Edward could see everything about him and it terrified Jacob more than he would ever admit. </p><p>“You know I can’t do that.” Edward said evenly as his eyes remained focused on jacob’s every move. His eyes tracked every twitch of his fingers, mouth moving downwards in displeasure, eyes moving to anything else in the room but to meet his own. “You’re angry, I get it. the guilt you’re feeling I feel it too. However, you know I’m not wrong. Deep down you know—“</p><p>“Stop!” Jacob growled, he closed his eyes as if that would block out Edward’s voice. “you don’t know what the hell I’m feeling, Leech. Don’t pretend as if you know or care.”</p><p>“Jake–“</p><p>“Don’t you dare! Stay right where you are, Leech or I swear.”</p><p>“Jacob, you don’t mean that. “ Edward replied as he slowly took a step forward. He watched as Jacob didn’t recoil so, took another step until they were right in front of each other. He could hear Jacobs heartrate pick up as he got closer. “I can’t just let this thing go. It’s not wrong what happened between us. I admit it wasn’t the right time but I can’t give up now when I’ve found what I’ve been searching for all these years.”</p><p>Jacob didn’t know how to respond to that. The vampires resolve was something admirable he’d give him that. He sighed as if he was dealing with a child that didn’t understand an explanation for the 5th time.<br/>
“Cullen, it’s not about us. There is no us, there shouldn’t even be a possibility of an us.”</p><p>“Then explain what happened 6 months months ago.” Edward said as he raised his hand to caress the side of Jacob’s face, his fingers warming upon contact. “Explain to me what happened the first time we embraced. When I held you in my arms. When we kiss-“</p><p>“Stop…please…just stop.” Jacob pleaded, his voice no more than a whisper in the mechanic shop. He'd hung his head low as if his long jet black hair would cover the shame and guilt all over his face. He stepped away, going back to the car he was fixing just as Edward tried to reach out to hold him. </p><p>Edward sighed in frustration. Not at Jacob just at the situation to they were in. He wished it had been another time but this was the hand they were dealt. </p><p>He stood in place watching Jacob try and fail to fix some nonexistent failure in the engine before reaching out once again to grab his hand.</p><p>“Don’t!” Jacob warned as he felt the cold fingers wrapped around his wrist stopping him in mid motion from getting a wrench. </p><p>“Jake, listen to me–“ Edward pleaded as he held on tighter, forcing Jacob to turn around to face him.</p><p>“No! You listen to me,” he cut off the vampire, glaring at him but not acknowledging that he let him continue to hold his arm. “Why did you come back?! We were doing fine. Bella was doing fine. I was helping her. So, wh–</p><p>“You know why.” Edward stated, his golden irises drilling into obsidian black orbs. Now, he was serious. The silence that followed  lingered for a mere few seconds before Edward grabbed Jacob and in a blink of an eye sped them over to a wall, bracketing Jacob on either side. </p><p>“You really expect me to just leave after everything?  You want me to turn away and never look back? You want me to do nothing and watch as my soulmate disappears before my very eyes?”</p><p>As he spoke he began to lean closer, almost letting out a moan as he felt the wolf’s extremely high body heat start to enter his own bloodless body. </p><p>Jacob shivered as naturally his body reacted to the cold touching his body before acclimating. He cursed himself at such a reaction and glared at the bloodsucker. </p><p>Edward just half smirked and started to lean in. </p><p>“Edward, we can’t.” The shifter warned watching as gold eyes started to turn black.</p><p>Edward continued to lean in further.</p><p>“Edward, I’m doing this to protect everyone. My family. You’re family. Bell–“</p><p>Edward captured his lips in a heated embrace before he could finish uttering the girls name. The shifters first reaction was to struggle. He tried to push his way out of edwards arms to no avail. His body began to betray him as if went from being rigid to opening itself for Edward to move closer. Jacob moaned as he felt Edward move closer, slowly parting his lips when he felt a tongue swiping across his lips. </p><p>This is what he had tried to avoid. He could never think straight when Edward would do this. Which was why they needed to distance themselves. It wasn’t supposed to be like this and yet it felt right whenever he was with Edward. He didn’t want to feel that way but he couldn’t explain it. He hadn’t even imprinted on him so how had the vampire been able to have such an effect on him. It had been so long being like this with Edward. The intimacy, the contact, the way Edward held him. Part of him had selfishly missed it. </p><p>Once the cool muscle entered his mouth, Jacob lost all fight. He crumbled right there in Edwards arms, using the hands he had used to try and push him away to then grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. They lost themselves for a few minutes before Jacob needed to breathe. </p><p>Edward bit the wolfs’ bottom lip before breaking their kiss to let him breathe. His cold lips kissed a path down to Jacob’s neck, sucking at his pulse point. He smiled deviously at hearing the shifters sharp intake of breath. </p><p>Jacob tilted his head back, letting the vampire have more access as he held him tighter to his body. He knew in his heart he should’ve stopped it. He needed to be more strict whenever Edward would come around him but he let himself fall prey every time. </p><p>This was the longest they had managed to stay away from each other and Jacob had thought it was working. The vampire was finally coming to his senses about them and he was moving on, reconciling with Bella. It seemed he was wrong, Edward wouldn’t be deterred. </p><p>To be honest in the past it wasn’t Edward he was jealous of Edward being with, it was Bella he was envious of. </p><p>Edward had looked at her like she had hung the moon and the stars. He followed her everywhere like she was a siren and he, a shipwrecked pirate being led to his watery grave. He constantly had a protective gaze on her, daring anyone to even think about causing her harm. </p><p>Jacob envied it. He had wanted someone one day to look at him the same way. He’d hoped that he would imprint on a person that would view Jacob as the centre of their universe.</p><p>When the looks went from being directed at Bella to being on him, his blood ran cold. He didn’t know how to act. He just frankly didn’t know what to do. So, he did the only thing he knew how to when faced with an issue he couldn’t solve, he ran. He put as much distance as he could from Edward before he could finally breath again. </p><p>Bella was always endgame. It was always Bella. Regardless of how he felt, this wasn’t the plan. </p><p>Speak of the devil, just as jacob was about to tug edwards head up for another heated kiss, his phone began to ring in his back pocket. The vibrations cutting off their moment of pleasure.</p><p>Too lost in themselves the pair went straight back to their embrace. Edward inching his hand down towards the front of jacobs overalls gently running his hand across the shifters length. </p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>Edward ran his palm over his length with more pressure, palming the tanned boy into a tighter hold, feeling pleased as he felt it pulse and grow under his touch. </p><p>“Edward…” Jacob moaned as his touch sent warm swirls straight to the pit of his stomach. </p><p>The phone rang again cussing Jacob to snap out of whatever pleasurable haze he had been feeling.</p><p>The moment dead.</p><p>He quickly pushed Edwards hand away and turned his head to the side to reach for the phone but Edward grabbed his arm to stop him. </p><p>“Don’t answer it.”</p><p>Jacob sighed. </p><p>“It’s Bella, she’s probably calling to ask if I’ve seen you around.”</p><p>“Ignore her. It’s just me and you here. She shouldn’t matter right now.” Edward whispered as he started to lean in for a kiss again but met jacob’s  cheek as he turned his head at the last second. </p><p>“You need to go. She won’t stop calling until I pick up. You know that. After you left she couldn’t handle not being in contact with me. It’ll set her off.” Jacob said, reaching to get his phone.</p><p>He was about to press ‘accept call’ when a pale hand took the phone away and held it behind his back. </p><p>“Dammit, Leech! This isn’t a joke. She needs me to pick up.” Jacob yelled out in frustration. </p><p>“I see we’re back to the names again.” The vampire remarked as he raised an unimpressed brow. Jacob didn’t answer as he tried to reach behind for his phone.<br/>
Edward didn’t move. </p><p>Still between his arms Jacob pushed away the vamp to get some space to move away. His body was seemingly made out of pure marble stone as he barely moved two inches. </p><p>“I don’t want to play games with you. You refuse to listen to me. If anyone had seen us, who knows what they would’ve done!” He tried to reason. Why did it seem like he was the only one taking this situation seriously. </p><p>“I’m not playing games. You refuse to see how much we need each other. You’re the one who had avoided speaking for months. you refuse to even be around me, how am I supposed to act?” Edward snapped, tugging his auburn locks into further disarray. </p><p>Jacob opened his mouth to respond. No words came out. He didn’t have a solution. </p><p>“Tell me!” Edward shouted, moving to face Jacob. He walked forward until he was in the shifters space. Making sure they kept eye contact. Jacob could do nothing but look. </p><p>Edward leaned closer until their forwards were pressed together. He closed his eyes as if in pain. “Tell me how I’m supposed to cope when my mate refuses to look at me, to hear me and to even be near me. Tell me what to do,” his voice borderline desperate.</p><p>Jacob couldn’t help himself but lean into his coldness, the temperature making his own body feel balanced. It hurt his heart to hear Edward sound so helpless, lost but they needed to end whatever this was. Once and for all. </p><p>“Bella’s your mate. You’re wrong about this Edward.” Jacob said, defeated. </p><p>He was in denial. He didn’t want to accept anything. The consequences if it were true would be dire. He couldn’t even think of how horrible it would be. it couldn’t be true because Jacob had too much to lose. </p><p>It couldn’t be true. </p><p>Edward remained silent for a couple of minutes, just resting his head against his mate’s. Eyes clenched in pain as he had to hear those same words uttered for seemingly the thousandth time. Jacob didn’t understand what those words did to him every time. He didn’t want to understand. </p><p>He would let jacob go this time. Make no mistake, he would come back for him. He would not leave for good, never again. Not after finding him.</p><p>“I’ll be back, Jacob.”</p><p>“Please, just go,” he ordered, looking down from the intense gaze of the vampire. The feeling of guilt already sinking into him. </p><p>Edward looked at him for more seconds before speeding off in a blur. </p><p>Jacob, seeing that he had left finally slumped in on himself. His body suddenly tired from trying to control all the emotions he had felt. </p><p>This couldn’t continue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small look into our favourite parings origin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Edward had arrived home, his mood was infinitely worse. Frustration and exhaustion cling to him as if they were physically having an effect on him. </p><p>He could hear all of the movements of his family as they moved around the house but one in particular he knew he couldn’t avoid. </p><p>At least with the rest of the family away in other areas of the house, this conversation would somewhat give the air of privacy. </p><p>Edward sighed as he walked towards the den, he slumped against the couch cushions and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly though it was not needed. Alice kept a worried but watchful eye on him waiting to see if he would speak first. </p><p>Edward simply sat there with his eyes closed and head laid against the couch. Well, it seemed that she would have to break this silence. She sighed as she sat right next to him, turning to face his profile. </p><p>“What did he say, Edward?”</p><p>The silence that followed was answer enough. </p><p>“I know you’re trying your best, Ed.” She said quietly as she laid a hand in his shoulder, squeezing lightly in comfort. After all these centuries such human behaviour never left her. </p><p>“It’s still not good enough, Alice,” he groaned. “It’s not just about what you saw in your vision, I finally found my soulmate and he doesn’t even believe any of it could be real.”</p><p>He opened his eyes then, golden irises locked onto his sisters as she gave him a sympathetic look. </p><p>“I wish I could see more of your futures but he’s blocking me at every turn. It’s all fog.” She explained. “You’re doing your best though, Ed. Trust me, he’ll come around. Patience is what you need with him right now.”</p><p>She could see desperation start to claw at his features as she finished her last sentence. “How long, Alice?” He growled, his voice taking on a pitiful tone. “After all these years I’ve spent alone and now… now I’ve found him and he doesn’t want me.” Edward laid his face in the palm of his hands as he rubbed his face in frustration. </p><p>Alice wished she could be more help but this was something g they couldn’t rush. The Olympic coven, their allies and friends and the wolves all had an important role to play in the future. Things had to come together naturally otherwise it would all be lost. Nothing could be forced. </p><p>Alice gave her brother a soft pat on the back, trying her best to offer some form of comfort. She gave him a sad smile. “I know this is harder on you than it was for any of us. However, he’s your mate. I get it. Just give him some time.”</p><p>Edward huffed slightly but conceded to her reasoning. </p><p>Alice smiled and then nodded once. “Spend the rest of the night trying to relax. We have to go hunting tomorrow, we don’t need a grumpy vampire.” Then she made her way upstairs to her room. </p><p>On the the side of the forest on Quileute land, Jacob laid in bed, arms locked under his head as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Since he had closed the shop after Edwards’  departure his head has been a whole mess of thoughts. </p><p>He knew he couldn’t avoid the vampire forever. Not after everything that happened that summer and especially not after what happened between them. His mind replayed everything like a film reel. </p><p>The very first time they had crossed paths after Edward and the rest of the Cullens went away and left Bella behind. He had come back looking  like dearth warmed over. Jacob had frozen in place as he didn’t know whether to berate Edward for crossing over in their land or offer to help him. The vampire looked near starved. His cheeks sunken in. Skin so pale it was was almost opaque rather than its usual white porcelain. </p><p>It was the first time Edward has directly looked into his eyes. Jacob remembered how intensely those golden eyes had held him captive. Jacob had just been on his way back him from night patrol and had just about managed to shift back into his human form. </p><p>It was almost like Edward cataloguing everything about Jacob to memory. His eyes moving from one place to another over jacobs’ body. The pair made a very odd picture as they continued to stare at one another. One in utter confusion and trepidation and the other in what could only be described as fascination. </p><p>Then suddenly Edward’s eyes had gone from gold to obsidian black. His pupils completely blown as he advanced slowly towards Jacob. It was then that Jacob realised Edward was trying to scent more of him. None of it made sense. Vampires were supposed to be repelled by the scent of a shifter. </p><p>Jacob’s hackles rose as he prepared to defend himself if the vampire was going to suddenly attack, though that would’ve been a very stupid decision on his part. he waited but nothing came. Edward had moved closer yes, but he kept his distance. He just kept breathing deeply, as if Jacob’s scent was calming the storm inside of him. For some reason, seeing Edward calm made him calm his racing heart just the same. Like they were becoming in tune but none of it made any sense. </p><p>He didn’t to know what that could mean so he ran. He ran from Edward as quickly and as far as he could, never looking back. </p><p>He thought that was the end of that until he kept running into Edward in the forest. Time after time. Again and again. It was always when Jacob was patrolling by himself and always during the early hours of the morning. </p><p>To say it was tense would be an understatement. Every time Edward tried to approach him to spark a conversation, Jacob would growl back and take off. The sight of the vampire mad who’s blood boil even more especially when he could scent that Edward had been near Bella. Deep down he knew what he felt, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it. </p><p>He didn’t know yet what he was feeling but somehow, Edward had managed to get him to stay and talk. He begged, his golden eyes searing with an intensity Jacob has never in his life had directed at him. Jacob didn’t know what spell had come over him yet he stayed. Days upon days passed. They spoke for hours and hours on end. Jacob listened as Edward spoke to him about everything from his childhood to his turning and how he had spent the last couple hundred years. In turn, once, Jacob had started to look at Edward as a friend not foe, he confided in the vampire about the responsibilities he had to constantly deal with. From being a shifter to taking care of his father and their livelihood to being part of pack and defending their territory. </p><p>These talks happened in the same spot, at the same time every time. It became their place. Slowly but surely they connected. Two people who had found comfort in each other’s presence. No fear. No prejudices. No responsibilities, just them. Jacob couldn’t help but smile as memories of their talks took over. </p><p>He moved a hand to trace along a faint scar that ran vertical along his ribcage. It was caused by accident. Back when a few of them had shifted and one thing led to another and Paul lost his temper again, words were exchanged and Jacob ended up being the lucky recipient of a very deep gash. They had no choice but to go to Carlisle for help. </p><p>As they carried a groaning Jacob to the Cullen mansion, Jacob could distinctly remember blurry figures rushing out and helping them. He recalled hearing different sets of conversations going over his head, some were shouting and others growling. He was slowly losing consciousness when he felt himself being transferred into a solid pair of arms. As soon as he was almost cradled against the cold skin, it was like being surrounded in a safe cocoon. His temperature cooled to a more manageable level. The throbbing pain at his side lessened as every minute ticked by. Instinctively he knew it was Edward. He knew that the vampire was the only person that could make him react in such a way so quickly. </p><p>He thanked the gods that no one could hear his thoughts as he managed to look up at Edwards face as they walked back into the house to get him taken care of. It was in the small moment Jacob surrendered. To Edward, to their friendship, their closeness? He tucked his head into Edward’s shoulder and the strong arms tightened around him as if to tell him that he was safe. </p><p>It was very much touch and go from that moment on. Turned out that there was some residue under one of the claws Paul had used to maim Jacob and it had greatly affected his ability to heal such a deep wound in a short space of time. He was confined to the Cullen household far longer than he and the wolf pack were comfortable with but secretly he was also glad. </p><p>Jacob could no longer lie to himself that something had developed between him and Edward. There was a pull there that was always insistent. All he understood that he wanted to be near Edward all the time and when they were apart an ache settled deep in his bones. </p><p>So, that became their beginning. He spent time around Edward and the other Cullens. Slowly but surely he got to know each and every member of the family and form a bond with them. His closest friend was surprisingly, Rosalie. They despised each other at first then after a very bad fever had taken him during the night, she had watched over him since Edward had needed to go away and feed. She wiped away every drop of sweat from his brow. Made him drink as much liquid as Carlisle advised. She carded her hand through his hair as she sang gently to him in order to calm his nerves as he tossed and turned in his slumber. </p><p>When he finally opened his eyes, she had gone from his arch enemy to almost being as protective over him than Edward. It was like he was in the twilight zone. Nothing was making sense, yet everything did in a sense. Everyone doted on him like he was one their own and it had been so long… so long since anyone had taken care of him. He had missed that feeling of family, of belonging somewhere and just being seen. </p><p>It came to and end far too quickly for anyone’s liking as Jacob had to go home. Everything had healed and he was healthy as he had ever been. That was supposed to be the end of that and then Edward had dealt him a surprising blow. </p><p>They walked side by side to the invisible boundary line. Neither of them talkative by nature but the silence was dragging even by their standards. Jacob could tell Edward had something on his mind if the constipated faraway look was anything to go by. As they got closer and closer to Quileute territory it seemed that Edward got more agitated, Jacob needed to know whatever was going on if I made Edward this in edge. So before he crossed over he grabbed the vampire’s arm and forced him to speak. Those intense eyes had drilled into his own with an array of emotions, Jacob honestly couldn’t pinpoint a main one, </p><p>As if it had happened just yesterday. Jacob replayed the same words Edward had said to him that fateful day. Word for word, his mouth followed silently as he went over the memory. </p><p>Edward had then held Jacob by his forearms and professed.. He told Jacob that he was his mate. They were fated to be together, that he couldn’t and wouldn’t love Bella the way he loved the shifter. Jacob was too stunned to say anything back. He had  just stared at Edward with his mind racing trying to rationalise what had just been said. What he had failed to notice was that he had moved closer to the cold one. To the point where they were chest to chest. His bronze hands clenched into Edward’s t-shirt seeking something to ground him. </p><p>That couldn’t be. </p><p>It wasn’t true. </p><p>A small part of him wanted it to be true. He wanted nothing more for Edward to close the gap between them and hold Jacob in his arms. After all this time Jacob realised it wasn’t Edward he was jealous of for having Bella, it was Bella he was jealous of for having Edward. </p><p>Every time he saw them together it was as if Edward only breathed for the girl. He moved when she moved. Smiled when she smiled. His gaze was constantly on the girl filled with nothing but fascination, love, protectiveness, desire. All emotions that Jacob had hoped someone would look at him with one day. </p><p>He continued to hold onto Edward, looking into his eyes with some hope tinged with slight desperation. Edward cupped his jaw cussing the shifter to tense but relax as the cold had seemed to temper down his heated body. The touch was as gentle as could be. He watched through his long lashes as Edward moved closer the distance between them and kissed him. </p><p>Everything came out of focus in that moment. It was just them. Nothing else mattered. </p><p>Back in his bedroom Jacob subconsciously traced his lips with his fingers as he recalled that very moment. Body heating up as he thought back to how his body acted without warning as if it already knew what to do. </p><p>He had relaxed himself into the kiss, wrapping himself tighter in their embrace. Trying to get as close to Edward as he could. He had cling to him with an edge of desperation. The kiss was ice and fire. Gentle and heated. Soft yet passionate. He forgot that he needed air to breath he just wanted to be consumed. He surrendered completely to Edward. His whole body sagging into his hard chest as Edward’s arms held him close. Strong enough for the both of them. Jacob was almost overwhelmed with everything he felt. For the first time in his life he felt secure, sure. It felt so good to have someone else take the lead. Far too long since someone had held him and let him feel safe. </p><p>When the need for oxygen got too much they parted gently, Jacob blinked away the fog that had clouded over his mind, hands slowly unclenched from where they were in a death grip. Lips only a few meters apart. Guilt suddenly made its way through his entire body. He took a step back, away from Edward even as something in him protested the distance. Edward had tried to follow, tried to reason but Jacob kept backing up. His eyes glistened with shock and unshed tears as he quickly turned and ran home not pausing when he heard his name being called. </p><p>Every step seemed to be more painful than the last. His body was screaming at him that he needed to go back. He shut away that part of him. </p><p>Jacob became restless as the memory came to an end. His chest ached as it acknowledged the distance that wasn’t supposed to be. It was dead quiet in the house, his dad fast asleep. He needed to get some air. Something to quell the stifling feeling that was threatening to encompass him. </p><p>Without much thought he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie quickly changing before he leapt from his window, silently landing in his feet. Times like this he was glad of his wolf side. He walked towards the forest with no destination in mind. He breathed in the fresh cool air of the night, heard the distant rustle of leaves as a soft wind blew through, his hearing picked up faint noises of the creatures that only came out at night. The forest was slowly calming him down. This was always where he felt most at home, surrounded by nature. </p><p>He ended up right by the line that departed them from the Cullens and gently placed himself on the forest floor to sit. He couldn’t dare go closer, not after how he had ended things with the ‘youngest’ Cullen. As he used his shifter ability to focus his eyes, he could see straight to the family’s mansion. He saw the faint glow of a lamp and what he assumed to be Edward’s shadow. Knowing that Edward was there and safe, settled something in him immensely. </p><p>This was all he could. All he could do to be close to someone who was supposed to be his greatest adversary. </p><p>He didn’t understand any of it. </p><p>He hadn’t even imprinted so how could he be acting as if he did?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>